Daughter of Black
by PotterChick94
Summary: Alexia Black Dumbledore is the the daughter of Sirius Black. A few know this. She has lived with Albus Dumbledore for the last twelve years, and is her "Grandfather". until the sorting when she starts Hogwarts in third year.
1. prologue

_*All characters (except Lexi) are JK Rowlings. I do not own them*_

**Prologue**

I'm Alexia Lillian Black, Sirius Black's daughter. No one knows my identity as this would end me in a muggle orphanage so I wouldn't become my dad. Unlike everyone else in the wizarding world I don't believe my dad is a criminal he is falsely accused it was Peter Pettigrew who did it.

I have lived with Albus for 12 years he has been a father to me. I have to pretend I'm Albus's granddaughter. The story is that Albus's son is my dad and he died and so did his wife, my fake mum when I was a baby. I was given to Albus Dumbledore. For now my name is Alexia Dumbledore until I get to Hogwarts. I didn't go to Howarts for the first two years because Dumbledore felt that I knew more than first year work at eleven so he waited until third year. Plus he thought Harry would recognise me as we played together when we were babies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is one of the greatest days of my life, I'm going to Diagon alley to get my stuff for when I go to Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizardry. I will be going into my third year at Hogwarts. I've visited Hogwarts several times before Harry started there and the school was huge and very beautiful. Once Harry started I was restricted to go because Albus didn't want me to get caught. He says that he would recognise me and ask questions about me.

Walking through Diagon Alley, I glanced at someone reading the Daily Prophet it had a picture of my dad behind bars. It seems as though he has escaped from Askaban. He only was in there because people believed that he killed Peter Pettigrew (the traitor). However, me, Albus and my dad are the only people who know that he isn't dead. The Ministry always jump to conclusion and it's really annoying, they say that it was dad who told Voldemort but I know he didn't. I wrote to him everyday I think I'm the only person he's got, I talked to him about how Harry's doing (I get all the information from Albus) and he replies telling me how much Harry reminds him of James. The last letter I got he wished me luck on my first day at Hogwarts (when I get there of course) and told me that he will see me soon. I guess that what his way of saying he's going to escape so that he can see me and Harry. He also told me that people will tell me and Harry to keep away from him and I need to listen to until the time is right.

I continued walking through Diagon Alley collecting all the things I need. When I was finished Remus Lupin my dad's old friend (he believes that my dad betrayed him and James & Lily Potter). I was around his place when was during school time while everyone else was at school, and sometimes in the school holidays. He's my Godfather and Guardian but since he's a werewolf I can't live with him because of a stupid Decree against werewolves. He was my adult best friend. He always tells me how much I look like my mum, Alana, and my how I have my Dad's personality.

"Got everything you need Alexia?" Remus asked me.

"Yeah, well nearly everything I haven't got an animal but I don't like any of them because they are too boring, the only one I like are owls but I could just use the school ones for letters."

"You could do that or you could have this" Remus gave me a beautiful puppy it was a husky puppy.

"Oh thank you Remus this is the present ever" I hugged him "but I thought students only could have an owl, cat, bat, rat or frog?"

"I talked to Albus when I accepted the job for Defence and asked him if you could have a puppy instead since you love them so much. He said that you could as long as you looked after it." He replied.

"Thank you so much you are best person and teacher ever, and I think I'm going to call her Lana. So that I can have a reminder of mum." I said.

Remus took me to the Leaky Cauldron a kind of inn for witches and wizards.

I ran towards the stairs in front of me.

"Alyssa I need to get your room key first." Remus chuckled.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs until he caught up to me. He gave me the keys to my room and went.

When he was just about to go he said "I'll meet you in an empty compartment on the train."

I replied "see you, Moony."

He chuckled "she's so much like her father" he whispered

I ran straight upstairs. After minutes of searching for my room I found it at the end of the hall. The room was average a single bed in the middle of the room with a small window with no curtains a small set of drawers and a small wardrobe. I sat on the bed and began to wonder if Harry would come. I hope he does. You see I've loved him since I was seven (don't ask me I loved someone at seven 'cause I don't have a clue) I accidentally apparated to Private Drive and I saw him the park close to the street. He looked lonely and helpless I just wanted make him happy but I knew I couldn't because I'm not allowed to interfere with his life. I moved closer to him and saw his beautiful green eyes filled with loneliness and despair, I fell in love with him the instant I saw his eyes I fell in love with him I knew I wanted to make him the most happiest person in the world.

I decided to go see if I could get something to eat. I took Lana with me. I ran downstairs and walked into someone. I stumbled all the way down the steps.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" someone the voice was very masculine, it had to be a guy.

He extended his hand towards me. I grabbed it and looked up and saw him, my true love.

_Oh my god it's Harry _I thought. He had short black hair. I saw his scar, the lightening bolt I gasped. It made me think about what happened to his mum and dad, I mentally shook myself out of the thought (I can't really call it a memory because I wasn't there). He was the beautiful person I had ever seen.

I realised that Lana was gone I searched around the room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, I looked into his eyes behind the round black framed glasses, he has emerald green eyes. He definitely had his mum's eyes and he did look like his dad.

"Yeah I just lost my puppy, Lana." I replied. "Do you know where she went?"

"No but I'll help you look for her" He said.

A creepy old man, he looked like the hunchback of Notre Dame. He said to Harry "Mr Potter, you have to follow me now."

"Sorry I have to go. I'm Harry by the way" He said.

"I'm Alexia B..Dumbledore. You can call me Lexi instead" I said.

"Dumbledore?" He gave me a puzzled look.

I replied "I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"Harry!" The Hunchback like man yelled.

"Well I'll see you later Lexi" Harry said. He ran off towards the hunchback man.

"Lana? Where are you?" I shouted. As soon as I said that Lana jumped into my arms. "Did you get scared of Harry?"

I walked up stairs to my room. I laid on the bed and began talking to Lana.

"He's the one I've loved since I was seven, you know. Did you see the way he looked at me? I think he likes me, I hope he does then I can easily get him to go out with me. If it wasn't that I hope he recognises me, then we can start off best friends.

I went into a blissful sleep about Harry when we were young sleeping in a crib together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of a cat and two people arguing. I quickly got dressed into a black top and jeans. I grabbed Lana and walked. All of a sudden, Lana jumped out of my arms and started chasing the cat.

"Lana, stop!" I shouted while chasing after her.

I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry my puppy just ran after that cat." I said.

"Lexi?" A familiar voice said.

"Harry?"I glanced up towards him. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on let's go find your dog." he said.

As we walked towards the stairs he asked "Why do you have puppy, students aren't allowed them?"

"Well you see Remus gave it to me as a late birthday present he gave it to me as I've always told him that I love dogs and I've always wanted one. So he asked Albus if I could have instead of all the animals I'm supposed to have." I finished. "And here I am with a my puppy Lana."

"Lana's a beautiful name" He said. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Is this your first year?"

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be in my third year, but Albus kept me out of school because my mum and dad died the day before I was supposed to start and I grieved for two years." I lied, hopefully he bought it.

"I'm sorry, my parents died when I was one, they were killed by Voldemort." He said.

"I'm s.."

I suddenly heard to people shouting.

"I'm warning you keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy" It was a male voice.

Harry led me down the stairs.

A female voice said "It's a cat Ronald what do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair." The one the female called Ronald said.

I heard a bark.

"Lana!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed her "Don't ever run off like that again I was worried."

I looked up at the two people in front of me "I'm sorry I just got her she hasn't been trained yet. I hope she didn't make too much trouble."

The ginger haired one, Ronald said "no it was that cat's fault. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Hi I'm Alexia Dumbledore" I replied. "You can call me Lexi."

"I'm Hermione Granger" the girl said "Dumbledore? Are related to Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah I'm his Granddaughter" I replied. "My parents died when I was about go into my first year of Hogwarts, I didn't go though because Albus decided that I shouldn't because I was grieving."

"Why didn't you come last year?" Ron asked.

"I was still grieving."I answered.

"How did they die?" Harry asked me from behind me.

"I don't know I wasn't there I was with Albus while it happened. And no one told me how they died." I said.

"Come on we should go and sit down" Harry said.

When we sat down Ron asked "why do you have a dog? We're not allowed dogs."

I opened my mouth to answer but said it first "Someone called Remus gave her the dog for a birthday present and he got Dumbledore to allow her to have it during school."

"Oh my god that reminds me I have to feed her." I ran towards a woman who worked there and left Harry and Ron talking about Egypt. "Excuse me do you have any dog food I need to feed my dog."

"I'll be right back" she said.

After a few minutes she came back with two dishes one with water in the other with food in it.

"Thank you very much" I said.

"Keep the dishes if you want" she said. She placed them on the table where Ron was sitting.

I sat next to Ron and placed Lana on the table so that she can eat.

"Where did Harry go?" I asked.

"Oh my dad wanted to talk to him." He replied "We're going to King's Cross tomorrow, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure" I answered. "I'm going to get myself ready for tomorrow, but first I'm going to take Lana for a walk. Tell Harry I'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I went outside I saw a small field and let Lana run around and do her business. Once she finished, we went back into the inn called the Leaky Cauldron. We went straight to my room and straight to sleep.


End file.
